Twinless Twin
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Summary:  Major Spoilers  In your darkest hour you can find comfort in the oddest strangers.


Title: Twinless Twin

Summary: Major Spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own them…there! I've said it. Now I'm going to go cry because you've totally obliterated my universe!

A/n: When I read the part where Fred died I was heartbroken. I actually cried and this is coming from someone who felt a pang of loss at Sirius death but didn't cry. Fred is my favorite character and I felt had to do something to honor his death. I hope you like it.

* * *

Out of all the Seven Deadly Sins, anger is possibly the most fun. To lick your wounds, to smack your lips over grievances long past, to roll over your tongue the prospect of bitter confrontations still to come, to savor to the last toothsome morsel both the pain you are given and the pain you are giving back -- in many ways it is a feast fit for a king. The chief drawback is that what you are wolfing down is yourself. The skeleton at the feast is you.

Only that drawback felt like a victory for him it was that same feeling George had when he left school, when his shop became a success, when he first kissed Alicia and when Voldmort finally lay dead upon the ground The anger made him feel numb it made the day leading to the funeral livable.

It helped him to drift away to another kind of place, another life of sorts one where he was still whole and didn't feel like he was missing a whole other part of himself. It took away the pain and created what George could only describe as a paradise. He was happy in his little world of numbness it was euphoric to just not feel anything. The day of funeral, when he looked at his brother lying in that small pine box in his best dress robes (That Fred hated more than he hated Malfoy.) and the ghost of his last ever smile etched upon his face. George felt as if he was shoved off that euphoric cliff of numbness and into a cement abyss of anger.

And he was drowning in that abyss, the anger, the bitterness and grief he felt bubbled to the surface quick, hot and lethal like lava from a suddenly exploding volcano.

That's what George was now, gone was the comedic and inventive genius who could turn everything and anything into a joke no matter how serious it was and was replaced with a ticking time bomb, a volcano just bidding its time until it combusted.

A pale blonde haired woman in deep and dark purple robes stood staring at the furious red head with sad and concerned filled eyes. She heisted for a moment before she gathered her courage and knelt down in front of him. It took moment for him to acknowledge her but when he did, he pierced with a venomous and malevolent look. That clearly said that her presence was not wanted nor would it be tolerated.

George sighed angrily and turned to face the young woman who was studying him intently with kind sympathetic eyes and small hesitant smile. He didn't saying say anything he just crossed his over his chest in a defiant gesture but the sliver eyed girl saw it more as a protective motion than a rebellious one. She always was overly perceptive.

With a patient sigh, she looked down into his ferocious, anguished face. "I can understand why you want to be alone. It's nice here you could probably find a lot of Blibbering Humdingers." She gave a firm nod her head ignoring his sharp angry intake of breath.

"My point being I understand why you would want some peace and quiet. I would too. So that's why I'm not going to tell you how sorry how I am, or pretend I can even understand how you're feeling because I don't. I'm not going to ask if your okay or if you need anything because it's obvious your not and what you need no give you. So I'm just going to sit here with you instead."

Sometimes the best thing a person could do for one in there time of grief need was to just be there to listen when they finally felt like talking.

All George could do was nod his head ,the grief he was trying to bury, the tears and words he couldn't say , couldn't express mingled and formed a giant knot in his throat that was slowly but surely choking him.

"I've never been alone before-"He stopped and drew a shaky breath his eyes glassy and wet with tears. His hands were shaking in sync with his quivering lower lip. "I can't do it without him. I-" He broke off to try to bite back a sob but it came anyway. She reached for his hand grasping it in hers and giving it a tight squeeze, to show comfort and support.

"You're not alone, you have family." When he opened his mouth to object she hastily continued needing to get her point across. "And the can help. They're grieving and their in pain too. You're not alone in that. I know having them is not the same as Fred but no one can replace your twin or fill that gap that he made and I can't promise that over time it will start to heal because whether it does or not is up to you."

Again, George favored silence over answering and that was just fine for her. He didn't need to answer he didn't need to talk, she just hoped he was listening.

After a lengthy and long slience, that was neither uncomfortable nor awkward but all the same not a comfortable silence she spoke again.

"I don't know if this is going to help or not but Fred is always going to be your twin, your brother even death can't change or erase that. Always remember that because in your darkest days it might be of some comfort."

She mumbled, biting her lip as he gripped her hand even tighter. She figured the thought of relearning how to just function and live life without Fred's constant presence pained him more than she could even imagine and she had a first-class imagination.

"Thank You." George whispered his voice hoarse and broken a combination of the lack of use this past week and his anguish. He gently let out of her hand missing her small yet bright smile at his action. In her mind, it was symbolic; he was willing to stand on his own.

"I should go back up there and find my family." He said as he got up off the ground brushing himself off before extending his hand toward her with the intent to help her up off the ground. She waved off his hand sending him a quick smile instead.

"I think that's a splendid idea." She said flashing him another smile before she apparated, disappearing right in front of his eyes but not without a quick goodbye and good luck.

George didn't think about the pale blonde woman with the bright sliver eyes again until a week later when Ron and Ginny both burst into his room , their smiles identical big bright and happier than he seen since last year.

"I swear we didn't open it was poorly wrapped." Ron said firmly, as Ginny nodded fiercely in agreement. The guilty looks they exchanged with each as they dragged his half sleep body down the stairs were not lost on him.

When he walked into the living he had no idea what was going on at first , the rest of his family Percy included were standing around something leaning up against his fathers arm chair. He heard the sound of watery giggles and a sniffle from his mother and Percy.

When he walked over to see what all the fuss was about his family took notice of him almost immediately sending him beaming grins , his father even reached out and hugged him fiercely as she let out a happy giggle. He hadn't heard the sound of his mother giggling in about two years.

He caught sight of what everyone was staring and all the breath left his body. That empty and hollow feeling inside him disappeared for a sort moment as he glanced at the wonderful object. The glow on his face was non-miss able and it sent his poor mother into another fit of happy tears, only this time she was joined by Ginny.

Leaning up against his fathers armchair was a large picture of Fred in a golden frame with red rubies in select spots and moving Gryffindor lion pacing back and forth on top of the frame. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before, the picture was hand painted and instead of moving like normal wizarding pictures it seemed to be alive and breathing. It filled George with a joy he didn't think he would ever know again.

Attached to the gold nameplate where someone had carved In Remembrance of Fred Wealsey stood a tiny white envelope addressed to him. It took awhile for him to tear his eyes away from the stunning painting and onto the envelope. Instead was a folded up piece of glittery gold parchment that matched the paintings frame to a tee. The tiny letter was written in red ink with tiny neat scripted he had never seen before.

_**"**__**Like branches on a tree**__**  
**__**we grow in different directions**__**  
**__**yet our roots remain as one.**__**  
**__**Each of our lives will always be**__**  
**__**a special part of the other."**__**  
**_

_**Death cannot erase the bond you two shared but if you ever find yourself alone you have this picture to remind you that you never will be. He is always there in sprit, in your laugh, in the success you two have built together and most important of all in your heart. **_

_**L.L**_

For the first time in weeks, George actually smiled. .

* * *

A/n2: That's it its over , if you still haven't guessed whom the woman was it was Luna Love good.

Hoped you liked it .. Thats for reading .. Hope you review.

Diedre.


End file.
